For Whom the Bell Tolls (Metallica song)
"For Whom the Bell Tolls" is a song by American thrash metal band Metallica. It was released as the second promotional single from their second album, Ride the Lightning. Among their most-played songs, it has, as of November 16, 2014, been performed 1,305 times, behind only "One" (1,324), "Seek & Destroy" (1,396), "Creeping Death" (1,413) and "Master of Puppets" (1,467).1 The song was inspired by Ernest Hemingway's 1940 novel of the same name about the dishonor of modern warfare and the protagonist's imminent doom during the bloody Spanish Civil War. Specific allusions are made to the scene in which five soldiers are obliterated during an air-strike, after taking a position on a hill. "For Whom the Bell Tolls" was released as a promo single with two versions of the song, an edited version on side A and the album version on the b-side. The chromatic introduction, which is often mistaken for an electric guitar, is in fact Cliff Burton playing his bass guitar through distortion and wah-wah. The intro was written by Burton before joining Metallica.2 Burton first played it in 1979 in a 12-minute jam at a battle of the bands with his second band Agents of Misfortune (with his old bandmate from EZ-Street and future Faith No More guitarist "Big" Jim Martin).3 The guitars and bass in the song are tuned slightly sharper than standard on this performance (and sharper than the other tracks on the album). Rumors and speculation abound regarding the reason for the discrepancy, but no definitive explanation has surfaced - one reasoning is the slightly sharpened guitar tuning is used to keep the guitars in line with the song's intro bell chimes. Contents 1 Track listing 2 Other versions 2.1 Samples 2.2 Mixes 3 In popular culture 4 Personnel 5 See also 6 References 7 External links Track listing Promotional vinyl 12" No. Title Length 1. "For Whom the Bell Tolls" (Edit) 3:59 2. "For Whom the Bell Tolls" 5:10 Other versions "For Whom the Bell Tolls" has also appeared on Metallica's live 1999 album S&M, in which Metallica performed with the San Francisco Symphony Orchestra. Samples The song "Mope" by the Bloodhound Gang features the chromatic introduction riff in the chorus of the song. The song "For Whom the Bass Tolls" by Bassnectar heavily samples the song. The song "Bowties" by Yelawolf and DJ Paul on their mixtape "Black Fall" takes a sample from the song. Mixes A remix by DJ Spooky appeared on the Spawn soundtrack, titled "For Whom the Bell Tolls (The Irony of it All)". Metallica later released it on "The Memory Remains" single re-titled "For Whom the Bell Tolls (Haven't Heard It Yet Mix)". Despite the different names and song lengths (the former is about 4 sec's longer), the two are the same. In popular culture Former Arizona Diamondbacks closer Heath Bell used the song when he walked in from the bullpen at Chase Field. Former Philadelphia Phillies closer Jonathan Papelbon used the song when he walked in from the bullpen at Citizens Bank Park. Oakland Athletics closer Sean Doolittle uses this song when he walks in from the bullpen at the Oakland Coliseum. The song was featured in the opening credits in the film Zombieland. "For Whom the Bell Tolls" was featured in Tap Tap Revenge: Metallica as a playable track. It is a playable track in Guitar Hero: Metallica, where it appears as the opening track in all instrument careers. The song also plays as Professional Longboarder Matt "Monster" Malone competes. It is used as the music that the Chicago Bears play before the opening kickoff. The song was also used by The Florida State Seminoles when making their entrance before a home game, this version does not include James Hetfield's singing. "For Whom the Bell Tolls" was used by the Northwestern Wildcats football team before defensive third downs (intro only). It is used by the Rutgers Scarlet Knights football team before defensive third downs. The song was used by WWE Superstar Triple H during his theatrical stage entrance at WrestleMania XXVII before his regular theme song "The Game" by Motörhead, played during his actual ring entrance before facing The Undertaker in a No Holds Barred match. However, it was not included in the DVD version due to licensing issues and it was replaced with an in-house rendition of the song. The song is used by the Montreal Canadiens before the second period faceoff. The song is used in the trailer for the video game Gaia: Honor and Vengeance. It is also remixed for the music of the staff roll at the end of the game. The song is used as a theme tune for BMXer Dave Mirra on all of his X-Games runs and competition runs. The song is also used by the Denver Broncos prior to defensive third downs. The song is used by the New Jersey Devils after a home power play is announced. The song appeared in the film Daddy's Home. Personnel James Hetfield - lead vocals, rhythm guitar Kirk Hammett - lead guitar Cliff Burton - bass Lars Ulrich - drums, percussion See also List of anti-war songs References 1.Jump up ^ http://www.metallica.com/song_list.asp?sorting=1&sortdir=2&sortby=s.times_performed 2.Jump up ^ Metallica - Cliff burton solo + for whom the bell tolls on YouTube ^ Metallica - For whom the bell tolls (Cliff'Em All) on YouTube 3.Jump up ^ Agents of Misfortune video. External links Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics hide v · t · e Metallica James Hetfield · Lars Ulrich · Kirk Hammett · Robert Trujillo Ron McGovney · Dave Mustaine · Cliff Burton · Jason Newsted Studio albums Kill 'Em All · Ride the Lightning · Master of Puppets · ...And Justice for All · Metallica · Load · Reload · St. Anger · Death Magnetic Live albums S&M · Orgullo, Pasión, y Gloria: Tres Noches en la Ciudad de México · The Big Four: Live from Sofia, Bulgaria (with Anthrax, Megadeth & Slayer) · Live at Grimey's · Through the Never Cover albums Garage Inc. Collaboration projects Lulu (with Lou Reed) Extended plays The $5.98 E.P.: Garage Days Re-Revisited · Six Feet Down Under · Six Feet Down Under Part II · Beyond Magnetic · The 30th Anniversary Celebration Box sets The Good, the Bad & the Live · Live Shit: Binge & Purge · Limited-Edition Vinyl Box Set · The Metallica Collection Singles "Whiplash" · "Jump in the Fire" · "Creeping Death" · "Master of Puppets" · "Harvester of Sorrow" · "Eye of the Beholder" · "One" · "Enter Sandman" · "The Unforgiven" · "Nothing Else Matters" · "Wherever I May Roam" · "Sad but True" · "Until It Sleeps" · "Hero of the Day" · "Mama Said" · "King Nothing" · "The Memory Remains" · "The Unforgiven II" · "Fuel" · "Turn the Page" · "Whiskey in the Jar" · "Die, Die My Darling" · "Nothing Else Matters '99" · "No Leaf Clover" · "I Disappear" · "St. Anger" · "Frantic" · "The Unnamed Feeling" · "Some Kind of Monster" · "The Day That Never Comes" · "My Apocalypse" · "Cyanide" · "The Judas Kiss" · "All Nightmare Long" · "Broken, Beat & Scarred" · "The View" Promotional singles "Fade to Black" · "For Whom the Bell Tolls" · "Don't Tread on Me" · "Ain't My Bitch" · "Bleeding Me" · "Better than You" Other songs "Seek & Destroy" · "Am I Evil?" · "Blitzkrieg" · "Breadfan" · "The God That Failed" · "Astronomy" · "Tuesday's Gone" · "Last Caress/Green Hell" · "Stone Cold Crazy" · "So What?" · "Overkill" · "The Unforgiven III" Video albums Cliff 'Em All · 2 of One · A Year and a Half in the Life of Metallica · For Those About to Rock · Cunning Stunts · S&M · Classic Albums: Metallica – Metallica · Some Kind of Monster · The Videos 1989–2004 · Français Pour une Nuit · Orgullo, Pasión, y Gloria: Tres Noches en la Ciudad de México · The Big Four: Live from Sofia, Bulgaria (with Slayer, Megadeth, and Anthrax) · Quebec Magnetic · Metallica: Through the Never Tours Kill 'Em All for One Tour · Ride the Lightning Tour · Damage, Inc. Tour · Monsters of Rock Tour 1987 · Monsters of Rock Tour 1988 · Damaged Justice Tour · Wherever We May Roam Tour · Guns N' Roses/Metallica Stadium Tour · Nowhere Else to Roam Tour · Shit Hits the Sheds Tour · Poor Touring Me · Poor Re-Touring Me Tour · Garage Remains the Same Tour · M2K Mini Tour · Summer Sanitarium Tour · Summer Sanitarium 2003 Tour · Madly in Anger with the World Tour · Escape from the Studio '06 · Sick of the Studio '07 · 2008 European Vacation Tour · World Magnetic Tour · 2012 European Black Album Tour Related articles Awards · Discography · Demos · Songs · Apocalyptica · Beatallica · Big Mick · Rick Rubin · Orion Music + More · Beavis and Butt-head · Echobrain · Exodus · Flotsam and Jetsam · Metallica v. Napster, Inc. · Megadeth · Bob Rock · A Tribute to the Four Horsemen · The Blackest Album: An Industrial Tribute to Metallica · Guitar Hero: Metallica (Songs) · Metallic Assault: A Tribute to Metallica · Metallic Attack: The Ultimate Tribute · Newsted · Dane DeHaan Wikipedia book Book:Metallica · Category Category:Metallica · Category:Metallica audio samples · Portal Portal:Heavy metal Category:1984 songs Category:1984 singles Category:Metallica songs Category:Songs written by Cliff Burton Category:Songs written by James Hetfield Category:Songs written by Lars Ulrich Category:Elektra Records singles Category:Anti-war songs